A Cowboy Valentine
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: This is my answer to a prompt challenge that was given to me for our valentines day game/challenge. This is not a Babe, Tart, or Cupcake... it's a Jackie. It is lemon flavored.


A/N not mine, I own nothing

Here it is number three of three Valentines day One shots! I hope you enjoyed my other two. This is one is not a Babe, tart, or cupcake... it's a Jackie

btw, this one is the answer to a valentines day challenge I was specifically given during our game/challenge... I hope I do it justice.

A Cowboy Valentine

I couldn't believe it. This is our first Valentines day together as a couple. I wasn't sure what to expect. He kissed me goodbye this morning before he left for his shift and told me to be ready at 4 pm. He had our entire night planned out.

I was slightly terrified. How was I supposed to dress? Where were we going? Maybe I should call Steph, she would know what to do. Right?

"Hey, sorry I can't answer right now. Carlos and I are off line for the next forty eight hours. So either leave a message, or just wait for our return."

Well, hell! Who do I call now? I was looking through my contacts when it hit me. Manda...she'll know.

"Hello?"

"Manda! Thank God! I need help. Woody is taking me out tonight, and I have no clue where. I don't know what to wear, or even if we are going out somewhere nice, or somewhere I can wear just jeans and a sweater. Help Me!"

"Calm down a little. Take a deep breath, then we'll talk it over a little more."

I ended up having to take five deep breaths. Just as I was getting ready to start talking to my bestie again my door bell rang.

"Hold on hun, someone's at the door."

I open the door and there stand a flower delivery man with his arms over flowing.

"Jackie Woodell?"

"That's me."

"Where can I put your flowers ma'am?"

"Oh! I'm sorry...ummm...please just set them on the dining room table over there."

He nods and brings in four dozen of the most beautiful lavender and lilac colored roses I have ever seen. They have taken my breath away, so much for deep breathing now.

I quickly grab the card and resume talking to Manda.

"I just got four dozen roses!"

"Well, who are they from?"

" Hold on, I'm reading the card now."

"Hurry up!"

I open the card and begin to read.

"To my beautiful Darlin', These flowers are nothing compared to your beauty. Please enjoy them.

"Tonight wear something simple. Maybe that skirt I love so much. Love, Forever and Always, Woody."

"A www! Jackie, he is so sweet!"

"I need to go start getting ready. I'll call you tomorrow, Manda. Love ya!"

"Love you too. Talk to you tomorrow."

I quickly hung up the phone and dashed to my bathroom. I was giving myself the full treatment. Everything was being taken care of, so I was ready for anything tonight.

Two hours later I had finished my hair and make up. I had on the skirt and blouse that he loved seeing me. Plus, I had something a little extra special from Vickies on just for him. I was putting on a spritz of perfume just as I heard Woody walk into the house.

I was going to turn around to greet him when he slipped his arms around my waist and began nuzzling my neck. He began to growl low and deep in his chest.

He turned me around so fast that I became light headed. His tongue was insistently seeking entrance to my mouth. The kiss deepened. He tasted like those red hot cinnamon hearts that I love so much. I felt his hands make their way under my shirt. Suddenly, it was gone, the only sound I heard was it ripping as her tore it off of my body.

All of my clothes were gone. My surprise from Vickies was destroyed, but I didn't care. He was touching me in a way that I needed more than the air that I breath. The next thing I even knew was being slammed into the wall. Woody was sliding into me hard and fast.

"Dios, Woman! What you do to me!" He growled into me ear only moments before we both went over the precipice. Damn, the man was good.

We slowly made our way to the bedroom, where I found more of the red hots, he knew how to make me smile. He reached into the nightstand on his side of the bed and pulled out a long rectangular shaped box. I opened it and gasped.

"Woody, this is too expensive!"

Inside lay a diamond tennis bracelet that I had been drooling over months ago.

"I was going to take you out to diner, but how about we just call for pizza and stay in? Just you and me, we'll shut out the world for the next twenty four hours."

"Yes," I moaned out. He was already making his way down my body again...forget the pizza, I was happy with the red hots and Woody!

A/N In Pennsylvania we called the red cinnamon candy hearts, Red Hots. Not sure what they call them anywhere else, so that's what I mean each time I use those two words in this story.

Ms. Jackie, I hope you enjoyed your story. I am sorry I did not complete it when I was supposed to, but I was kidnapped (sort of) dressed up and chauffeured around yesterday for my wedding anniversary. Love ya!


End file.
